


Ayano's Movie Time With Toshinou Kyouko

by AngelFlower23



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Ayano finally goes out with Toshinou Kyouko.





	Ayano's Movie Time With Toshinou Kyouko

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction of what I hope to be a 5 part series. I know this has been here before but I hope to write more on these two since I really enjoy them.

Ayano was in the class room looking at the tickets for the movie, she wanted to invite Toshino Kyoko to the movies with her, when she looked up Kyoko was looking at her staring.*stare* and Ayano smiled and said”Would you like to go with me to see the new Magical Lirica Movie?” Kyoko smiled and a eyes sparkled and took the ticket and kissed it. Oh how Ayano wished those had been her lips instead she could not comprehend why she fell for such a girl as Toshino Kyoko but she did , she loved her her crazy antics made her like her a lot. “Okay lets meet at 2 pm we will have lunch before hand.” Kyoko agreed and left to her Amusement Club. Ayano went to the student council a bit perkier.

Saturday came and Ayano Sugiura was waiting with her coral colored skirt, her light green tank top and her over cream colored shirt over the tank top, her white sandals with a bot of heel on as well. Toshino Kyoko came with half way jeans and a red tank top and white short sleeved shirt over and her red bow on, she ran towards Ayano and smiled took her hand and ran towards the Cheescake Factory. Ayano wasn't sure about this place but sure anything for Kyoko, they got seated and they asked for a strawberry lemonade and Kyoko asked to share some high notch sushi with some Philly and avocado sushi with tempura sushi. They both ate their fill and Toshino Kyoko surprised Ayano by paying for their dinner. “ Is only fair I do pay for food as you provided the tickets.” Ayano blushed why she didn't know Kyoko looked at her and blinked but then giggled and took Ayano's hand as they went to the movie theater much slower this time. As they walked back Kyoko went and said something curious to Ayano, “This is almost like a date.” Ayano blushed more but couldn't say anything because deep down she wanted it to be. When they got to the Movie theater they gave their tickets and went to the theater room they where meant to watch the movie, they watched the movie Kyoko got new ideas for her comic and Ayano was happy because they held hands almost all through the movie till the end of it, afterwards they left the theater and when they where outside Kyoko kissed Ayano's cheek and said “till next time” and left other girl with butterflies and hope for next time.


End file.
